Soundtrack
Brütal Legend features an original soundtrack with 20 songs as well as a set of 107 heavy metal songs that can be unlocked and played in-game. Original Soundtrack The original soundtrack for Brütal Legend consists of 20 tracks that are used throughout the game in the Brütal Campaign. The songs were composed by Tim Schafer's long term collaborator Peter McConnell, who also did the soundtracks for his previous games Grim Fandango and Psychonauts. He arranged orchestral pieces inspired by heavy metal to help tie in with the licensed soundtrack in the game. It is available on Vinyl, CD or MP3 album. It was available to be bought from: Double Fine Amazon UK, Amazon US, eMusic, and also iTunes but it is no longer available. This is the complete list of all 20 songs. Each column is sortable by clicking the icon next to Order, Song or Length. Additional Songs In addition to the original soundtrack, the player can unlock 107 heavy metal songs by dozens of artists to play in-game. Unlocking After unlocking the first Motor Forge, the Guardian of Metal grants the player Mouth of Metal, which plays any unlocked songs whilst driving in the Deuce. Songs in single player are unlocked in one of two ways: completing missions and raising Buried Metal with the Relic Raiser guitar solo. In multiplayer stage battles, songs according to a faction's allegiance will play. The song currently playing from the Megastage can be changed by double teaming with it. Menu/Credits Songs The songs heard in the main menu are "The Hellion/Electric Eye" by Judas Priest, "YRO" by Racer X, "When Night Falls" by Iced Earth, "Am I Evil" by Diamond Head, "For the Glory of.../More Than Meets the Eye" by Testament, and "Symptom of the Universe" by Black Sabbath. The song heard in the credits is "Never Say Die" by Black Sabbath. Song Listing This is the complete list of all 107 songs. Each column is sortable by clicking the icon next to Song, Artist, Genre, or Allegiance. Trivia *''Girlfriend'' was recorded just for the making of Brütal Legend. *The entire original soundtrack is 39:20 long. *''For The Glory of...'' is actually two songs; More Than Meets The Eye is combined with its instrumental intro. The same is true for Battle Hymn/One Shot At Glory and The Hellion/Electric Eye. *Most of these songs in the original soundtrack besides Girlfriend can usually be heard in game when the Mouth of Metal is not being used. *Some of the songs in the soundtrack were also featured in various Guitar Hero games prior to the release of Brutal Legend. Such songs include Mr. Crowley (Guitar Hero World Tour), Through the Fire and Flames (Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock), The Metal (Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock), and others. *A DLC pack for Rock Band was made available the same day as Brütal Legend's release, featuring three songs selected by Tim Schafer, including We Are The Road Crew by Motörhead, The Metal by Tenacious D, and More Than Meets The Eye by Testament. *A full playlist for the licensed music can be found on Spotify here and on Apple Music here. *The song "Deadly Sinners" was also used in the game "Saints Row 2". *The song "Live Wire" was also used in the game "Saints Row: The Third". Category:Content Category:Real World